1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a barbecue grill and, more particularly, to a quick-release connector for connecting a wheel to a leg of a barbecue grill.
2. Related Prior Art
There is a grill including four wheels to render the grill movable on the wheels. Each of the wheels is connected to a corresponding one of the legs by a combination of a threaded bolt with a nut. However, it requires one wrench or two and takes a while to adequately engage the threaded bolt with the nut. Hence, the production of the grill is slow, and the cost is high.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.